Teardrops on My Guitar
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Alfred me mira y siento que puedo perderme en sus ojos. Alfred me habla y siento que voy morirme de tristeza. Él ama a otro. Alguien más perfecto que yo. Y esa es la razón por la cual derramo lágrimas sobre mi guitarra.  UsUk - Universo Alterno


**Título:** Teardrops on My Guitar

**Capítulos:** Único.

**Dedicado:** es exclusivamente dedicado a _**Kimonohi Tsuki**_. Te había prometido un fic por tu cumpleaños, y aunque no hice del que te había dicho que seria, decidí hacerte uno diferente, con mi cantante favorita, y bien romántico. Además, tengo que subir el drabble. Espero que te gusten ambas cosas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Canción del Fic:** Teardrops on My Guitar de Taylor Swift. Usada como inspiración total y el fic está hecho en base a su letra. Recomiendo que la escuchen, es hermosa.

**-.-.-.-**

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**-.-.-.-**

Alfred me mira.

Sus ojos celestes parecen resplandecer a cada palabra que pronuncia. Y tengo unas enormes ganas que cierre su enorme boca para dejar de escucharlo decir cosas que me desagradan, pero si lo hace, su mirada perderá brillo, y eso no lo deseo.

—**¿Entiendes lo que digo, Iggy? ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Digno de un Héroe como yo!**

Trato de sonreír para que no note los pensamientos que surcan mi cabeza. Aunque dudo que llegara a descubrirlo, está mucho más ocupado en mover sus labios en palabras que no quiero oír, que en prestarme atención. ¡Y aun así me sigue mirando!

¿Cómo puedes ignorarlo, _Idiot_?

Ignorar lo que quiero y necesito... ignorar todo lo que deberíamos ser…

—**Claro, aun no se lo he dicho, ¡Es tan despistado cuando se lo propone! Y mira que lo niega… pero a un Héroe nadie engaña, Jajaja.**

¿Desde cuándo me volví su confidente?

Así: desde que entró rompiendo mi puerta (y los candados que tenía puesto) gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de la persona más perfecta para él.

Y no ha dejado de hablar de _él_ en todo lo que llevamos aquí.

—**Me costó aceptarlo debo admitir. Sin embargo, creo que es tiempo de que podamos estar juntos…**

Apuesto que es hermoso. Digo, ¡No ha parado de recalcarme lo magnifico que es! De sus ojos penetrantes, hasta de la sonrisa que según Alfred, solo él puede causarle. ¿Qué no puedes callarte? ¡Me desesperas!

Me desespera que no pare de hablarme de todo lo que él tiene y lo que yo no. Porque mientras más dices sus virtudes, más me haces notar mis defectos, las cosas que carezco que fueron las responsables de que no sea yo, del cual te hayas enamorado.

…

Alfred me habla.

Habla y habla sin parar y yo solo puedo reírme patéticamente. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¡Antes muerto que dejar que descubra lo mucho que me desagrada esa persona que ni siquiera conozco! No necesito conocerlo para odiarlo, con solo saber que gracias a él nunca tendré una oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos a _mí _estúpido americano, me basta y me sobra.

¿Por qué no puedes tener ojos solo para mí? ¡Yo te conozco mejor que todos! ¡Me merezco ese puesto en tú corazón!

—**¿No estás feliz, Arthur? ¡Finalmente di en el blanco! ¡Encontré lo que quería! ¡Estoy muy enamorado! Hasta es increíble decirlo…**

Increíble es que con esa simple frase pueda hacerme tanto daño al corazón…

¿Y qué hay de mí, _Git_? ¿Dónde quedo yo?

¿No puedes detenerte a pensar por un _fuck_ segundo en lo que siento?

Porque si lo haces sabrás muchas cosas de mí que desconoces; como el hecho de que eres tú todo lo que pienso cada noche…

Que eres tú la razón por la cual derramo lágrimas sobre mi guitarra.

No lo sabes. Nunca lo sabes ¿Verdad?

¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me notes_, Idiot_? Ya no se me ocurre nada… eres la única razón por la cual hago cualquier cosa, lo único que me mantiene día tras día deseando una _puta_ estrella fugaz. ¡Haber si la magia funciona, por lo menos!

Eres mi canción. La que escucho en la radio, en un auto y hasta la que compongo yo mismo para cantar.

Canto y canto sin saber porque lo sigo haciendo. Eso tampoco me servirá para hacerte olvidar a ese maravilloso chico del cual tanto me hablas y que por un milagro te fijes en mí.

…

Alfred camina a mi lado.

¿Puede ser capaz de notar que no puedo respirar? ¿De decirlo? Claro que no. Al igual que todas las demás cosas que me suceden, no puede verlas.

Y ahí va, a mi par, tan perfecto como siempre. Esa clase de perfección que desearía tener. Su alegría, su risa, su sonrisa. Tan lleno de vida. Todo eso me enamora más y más de él, me hace querer ser mejor, solo para que me note. Pero sigue hablando de ese chico, ese que alcanzó la perfección que soñé una vez alcanzar.

Más le vale que lo agarre bien fuerte, que nunca lo suelte y le de todo su amor. Que mire sus ojos azules y sepa con certeza que es afortunado porque…

Porque él tiene lo más maravilloso de mi vida, el tesoro más valioso que alguien pueda tener.

Porque él tiene a la razón de todas las lágrimas sobre mi guitarra. Al único por el cual deseo esa perversa estrella fugaz que nunca aparece cuando la necesito.

A la inspiración de mis letras, de mis canciones. De la voz que sale de mi garganta todos los días. Y vuelvo a preguntarme porque sigo cantando si es en vano. Pero lo hago, lo vuelvo a hacer. Por él. Por _mi_ estúpido estadounidense.

…

Estoy conduciendo hacia mi casa en auto. Alfred no está conmigo. Se fue al cine, quiero creer que con un amigo, que ese chico por el cual suspira no tiene nada que ver. Y en eso queda, en un "creer".

Llego y apago la luz. Estoy solo, como cada noche. Voy a mi cuarto y me siento en la cama. Observo la mesita de luz, la foto que se encuentra reposando sobre ella; con una de mis manos la tomo y la pongo boca abajo, quizá de aquella forma pueda dormir hoy.

Cierro los ojos y a mi mente aparece su rostro. Es inútil. Como todo el tiempo. Me es imposible sacarlo de mi cabeza. Porque él lo es todo.

Porque él es la razón por la cual derramo lagrimas sobre mi guitarra. Esa que uso para sacar lo que llevo en mi pecho y que me causa tanto dolor. La que lleva impresa mí amada bandera.

Quisiera llorar y gritar, quitarme aunque sea solo un poco del dolor que se me clava. Siento como mil agujas incrustándose en mi cuerpo, cada vez más profundo. ¿Es mucho pedir aliviarlas un poco? ¿Borrarlas?

Sin embargo, me parece tan irreal que suceda. Porque me lo produce Alfred. Y él es el único que tiene lo suficiente de mí como para romper mi corazón. Es el tiempo que tomo un instante pero que nunca me basta, nunca me parece suficiente. Y aun así, es todo lo que necesito para caer en un utópico amor.

…

Alfred me mira.

Y no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso. ¡Que pare de mirarme, maldición! Porque si lo sigue haciendo notara lo roja que está mi cara y terminaré perdiéndome en sus ojos celestes hasta nublar mi razón…

—**¿Qué sucede, Al? ¿Por qué me llamaste tan de pronto pidiéndome que nos reunamos en el parque?** — finjo otra vez una sonrisa, últimamente parece ser algo automático. Para hacerme creer que estoy bien, y para que no sospeche toda la maraña de sensaciones que me inundan cuando está cerca mío.

—**He esperado una semana completa, Artie. Creí que te darías cuenta, prácticamente me la pase mandándote indirectas… ¡Y nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!**

¿Y ahora de qué demonios habla? ¡¿Qué indirectas? ¡Si solo se la ha pasado hablándome de ese _fucking_ amor suyo!

—**No entiendo lo que me dices… **

—**¡**_**Fuck**_**! ¡Arthur! ¿Acaso estas ciego?**

Arrugo mi cara en una mueca de molestia. Verdaderamente no comprendo nada de lo que habla y me irrita que él quiera reclamarme por algo sin decirme la razón. No estoy de humor, apenas he podido dormir estos días por sentirme un idiota al enamorarme de alguien que jamás me corresponderá y viene a hacerme pucheros y reclamos. Y si, son muy tiernos y hermosos, ¡Pero no por ello voy a sucumbir a sus palabrerías!

—**¡No sé de qué hablas, Alfred! ¡¿Puedes explicarte de una puta vez antes de reclamarme algo que…!**

Me calló. Fue imposible seguir con mis gritos porque me agarró de la camisa que tenía puesta impulsándome a sus brazos y uniendo sus labios con los míos.

No puedo explicar ese momento. Fue como si… como si toda la tristeza, melancolía, desilusión y dolor que sentí hubieran desaparecido. Me había sumergido en un mar de sensaciones mil veces más intensas que antes, ¡Como si explotaran y me inundaran!

Me sentí completo. Lleno. Igual a un rompecabezas al que siempre le faltaron piezas y de repente las encontraran y las pusieran en su lugar. Entonces supe que Alfred seria siempre la persona más importante para mí, que nunca encontraría otra persona que me inspirara más que él.

Y con ello, la burbuja en la que me transporté, se rompió. Estaba… estaba… ¡Estaba besándome con Alfred F. Jones! ¡Y él se encontraba enamorado de alguien más!

Uso todas mis fuerzas para empujarlo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué me besó?

—**Arthur…**

Sacudí mi cabeza confundido. Por un momento creí ser la persona más feliz del mundo, me sentí _especial._ Sin embargo, ¿Y esa persona? ¿Qué significaba ese beso?

—**Vete…**

—**¡Pero Arthur!**

—**¡**_**Shut up**_**! ¿Por qué me besaste, **_**Bloody Hell**_**? ¡Tú estás enamorado de otro! ¡¿Acaso… acaso no vez lo mucho que me hieres haciendo cosas así? ¡¿Besándome cuando amas a alguien que no soy yo?**

Unas cuentas lagrimas lograron infiltrarse por mi rostro sin mi consentimiento. Mis emociones estaban demasiado desequilibradas como para tranquilizarme.

Alfred solo me sonrió y se rió. Quise darle un puñetazo, quise tirármele encima y colocar mis manos en su cuello hasta que se quede sin aire. Cualquier cosa para que deje de burlarse de mí, ya que ¿Por qué otro motivo se estaría riendo?

Se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde me encontraba. Y a pesar de que quería odiarlo, repudiarlo, no lo logré. Mientras más cerca se encontraba, mi corazón más se agitaba, y llegó un momento en el que no pude sostenerle la mirada y la bajé, ocultando mis ojos con algunas lágrimas, ocultando el sonrojo involuntario por su hermosa sonrisa.

Pero él me la alzó. Me hizo volver a observar sus irises celestes y fundirme en ellas. Me hizo volver a caer en este amor que tanto me consumía. Su boca se movió, pronunciando unas palabras, no obstante mi mente había dejado de funcionar, solo quería volver a sentir sus labios aunque fuera sin amor, un solo instante.

Sin embargo esas palabras traspasaban mis ensoñaciones. Las conocía. Las comprendía.

"_Al que amo es a ti"_

Las deseaba. Alfred comenzó a hablar de nuevo, empezó a explicarme algo desconocido… algo que no esperaba.

—**Siempre has sido tú, Arthur. Todo este tiempo, cada vez que conversábamos, cuando te hablaba de "esa" persona, eras tú. Él que me volvía loco, él que había logrado enamorarme. Nunca habrá nadie más. Eres perfecto para mí, Artie… y yo soy perfecto para ti.**

Él era… él era…

—**¡Tu! ¡Imbécil de mierda! ¿Sabes cuánto estuve sufriendo por creer que no me amabas? ¡Para venir a enterarme que todo este **_**puto**_** tiempo fui yo! ¡Te mato! ¡Te torturaré lentamente hasta que no te quede una sola gota de vida, luego te reviviré y volveré a matar hasta cansarme de hacerlo! ¿Cómo puedes… como demonios puedes venir y decirme esto y creer que voy a tirarme a tus brazos y… y…?**

No pude seguir. Al verlo allí sonriendo y mirándome con adoración, al saber que me amaba… ¡Que Alfred F. Jones me amaba! Lo mandé todo al diablo. No me importaba. Ni mis preocupaciones, ni enojos, ni siquiera el sentirme un completo estúpido por no verlo desde antes. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con fuerza y bronca, descargando todos mis sentimientos en ese beso. Él envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Lo amaba. Todo este tiempo lo amé. Y ahora, al saber que yo era el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos me sentía más feliz que nunca. ¡Sentí que era capaz de todo! ¡De hacer cualquier cosa! Como… como… ¡Escribir canciones! ¡Sí! ¡Debía plasmar esto en papel!

Me separé de sus labios a regañadientes sin importarme las protestas de Alfred. Abrí mi mochila rápidamente y de ella saquee una libreta y bolígrafo, jamás salía de mi casa sin esto. Empecé a hacerlo. Las ideas volaban y estaba seguro que me quedaría genial. Él solo me observaba preguntándose qué hacía y protestando. Al cabo de unos minutos lo terminé.

Mi canción. La canción que reflejaba todo lo que sentía por él. Lo miré y le sonreí.

—**Vamos a mi casa, **_**Idiot**_**. Te mostraré algo… ¡Y nada de comentarios tontos hasta que termine!**

—**¡Pero…! ¡Artie! ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme un "I Love You Too"?**

—**Espera que agarre mi guitarra y te lo diré.**

…

Alfred me mira. Alfred me habla. Alfred se ríe y me besa mientras no para de tararear la música que acabo de componer para él. Sabe que lo amo. Sé que me ama.

Ya no hay razones para llorar sobre mi guitarra.

_["Alfred me mira, finjo una sonrisa así no verá…"]_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The End…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de Luni:**

¿Les gustó? Estuvo tan hermoso para mi… *-* romance, angustia y toques humorístico. Justo como me gusta. Luego del drama y el terror, claro xP

Debo confesar que mi cantante favorita es y dudo que deje de serlo: Taylor Swift. Adoro todas y cada una de sus canciones, me transportan, me enamoran. Son maravillosas. Y todas UsUk, ¡Lo juro! ¡Podría asegurar que esa mujer conoce Hetalia y hace las canciones especialmente para ellos dos! Seguro es una fan disfrazada… si, eso. Ama el UsUk pero no lo quiere confesar abiertamente (?)

Vale, dejando de lado mis análisis, espero que les haya gustado. Saben que si es así, ¡La mejor forma de demostrarlo es con un Reviews! (Chantaje puro) y así seguiré publicando song fics con sus canciones. Ya empecé a hacer dos más. Las vacaciones me esclavizan en la compu xP

Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Byeeee!


End file.
